Saturday
by AmericanPi
Summary: (Drabble) Dawn and Zoey bake a cake together as they enjoy a lazy weekend.


**A/N: Mizz Nikki from the SPPf Shippers' Truth or Dare thread dared me to write a drabble for a pairing of my choice that has them baking a cake. I went with AppealShipping because… well, you'll see in a sec. I've actually never baked a cake before (lol) but I hope this is good.**

* * *

"Dawn, honey, should we bake a vanilla cake or a strawberry one?" Zoey asked her girlfriend as she surveyed the two boxes of cake mix in the pantry.

Dawn grinned as she set down the large bowl she was carrying. "Why not both?" she suggested. "We can mix the two cake mixes and make a strawberry vanilla flavored cake."

"Are you sure that'll work?" Zoey asked, though she grabbed both boxes of cake mix anyways. "I'm not sure if we can mix cake mixes."

"I think it's worth a shot," Dawn said as she walked to the refrigerator to get more ingredients. "We can always save half of the cake mixes in the two boxes for another day."

"You know, that's a pretty good idea," Zoey said, smiling as she set the two boxes of cake mix next to the large bowl Dawn had gotten out. "You're amazing at thinking out of the box, Dawn." Zoey glanced at the boxes of cake mix and chuckled. "Haha, get it, box?"

Dawn laughed as she set down the eggs and butter. "Oh my gosh, Zoey," she said. "Alright, let's get started. Flour, sugar, eggs… we've got everything."

Thirty minutes later, the cake was sitting in the oven, and Dawn and Zoey were sitting together on the couch. Dawn sighed.

"I hope it's good," she said with a nervous chuckle, causing Zoey to look up from her magazine. "We spent so much time preparing the batter. It would be a shame if the cake tasted bad because of my idea."

"Don't worry about it," Zoey said, smiling reassuringly at Dawn. "It's Saturday. We've got a ton of time to bake another one. Besides, I had fun getting the cake ready with you. The process is just as important as the end result."

"You're right," Dawn said, smiling as she nuzzled into Zoey's shoulder. "You're so wise. I wish I was as wise as you."

"Hey, you've got amazing out-of-the-box thinking skills," Zoey said. "And that's just as important as being insightful."

"Mhm," Dawn said as her Piplup bounded into the room and tugged at her leg. "What is it, Piplup?"

"Pip!" the Water-type chirped, trying to hop onto the sofa.

"I think he just wants some attention," Zoey said, smiling as Dawn picked up her Pokemon and set him on the couch next to her. Piplup chirped happily, leaning against a cushion and looking with interest at Dawn and Zoey's magazines.

"This is Alola, Piplup," Dawn explained, pointing out a picture in the magazine to her Pokemon. "You interested in taking a trip there?"

"Piplup!" Piplup exclaimed happily.

Time passed quickly as Dawn, Piplup, and Zoey relaxed on the couch and talked about various things. Pretty soon, the cake was ready.

"Awesome!" Dawn exclaimed upon hearing the oven beep, getting up and making her way quickly to the kitchen. "I hope it's good!"

Piplup and Zoey followed Dawn into the kitchen as she carefully took the cake out of the oven. Dawn set the cake down on the kitchen counter and grabbed a cake cutter.

"It smells good," Zoey remarked. "Hopefully it tastes good too."

"Yeah," Dawn said as she cut a small piece and sampled it. She frowned in disappointment. "Aw man, it's bitter."

"Really?" Zoey asked. "Let me try." She ate the remaining chunk of cake on Dawn's cake cutter and made a face. "Yeah, you're right," she said disappointedly.

"Well, that's too bad," Dawn sighed, setting the cake cutter down with a clatter. "I guess it was a bad idea to mix the cake mixes."

"Piplup," Piplup protested from the ground next to Dawn, jumping up and down.

"You want to try?" Dawn asked, amused as she put her Pokemon on the counter. "Well, it's-" she stopped short as her Piplup took a huge bite of the cake.

"Pip pip, lup!" Piplup exclaimed, clearly looking happy.

"You like it, Piplup?" Dawn asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Piplup!" the Water-type chirped, taking another big bite of the cake.

"Aw, that's great," Dawn said, her smile broadening as she watched her Pokemon enjoy the cake she and Zoey had made.

"Well what do you know," Zoey said as she whipped out her Poketch to take a picture of Piplup. "We may not like it, but Piplup absolutely loves the cake."

"I guess this wasn't such a half-baked idea after all," Dawn said, grinning.

-END-


End file.
